Our Eggs in One Basket
"Our Eggs in One Basket" is the seventh episode of Survivor: Falkland Islands. ]]. Story Previously on... Survivor After tribal council, the final twelve discovered that they had merged. Adam found out that the tribe didn’t think he deserved to be there, so he decided to do something about it, making an alliance to try to oust Nick. Numbers ratted Adam out to Nick, so Nick gathered the majority alliance together to blindside Adam. Nico realized that it was either him or Adam who was going to get voted off, so he turned on Adam. Nico and Abi both voted for their ally Adam, while Numbers flipped meaninglessly and quietly and voted for Nick while playing his legacy advantage to keep himself safe. Adam was blindsided in a 9-3 vote. Eleven are left, who will be voted out tonight? Night 24 Getting back to camp, the majority alliance are happy that they’ve successfully taken out yet another player, and now the only people left in the minority are Nico, Abi and Sheff. However, Dexter is concerned that there could be disunity in the alliance. Day 25 Nick wakes up and rethinks whether or not it’s the best idea to take out Numbers. He thinks about it and realizes he can both flush Numbers’ idol and get rid of another non-Lorenzo, which will altogether help his game. Meanwhile, Stick has decided that he’s sick to death of the other people in his alliance. He decides that he wants to flip against these guys at some point, so he makes another alliance with Brian, Nico, Abi and Sheff. Day 26 Dohrito decides that he’s not going to stop moving yet, and even though he can just stick with the majority alliance, he wants to take out somebody within the alliance. When Stick talks to him to complain that Cat is annoying, he decides to take the initiative and start orchestrating a Cat blindside. The first person Dohrito wants to bring into his plan to take out Cat is Stick, because he really trust Stick and thinks that Stick will want to work with him very closely going forwards. He also sees Stick as somebody that it won’t be difficult to eliminate when the need arises. Stick agrees to the plan. The two of them talk to the rest of the original Lorenzo tribe and they all agree to take out Cat at the next opportunity. While all of this scheming is going on, Nico still wants the original Egmont and Soledad tribes to join forces and take out the Lorenzo alliance before it’s too late, but Dexter, Steve and Cat won’t listen to any of his plans. Nico talks to his alliance, and instead his plan changes to taking out one of them with the Lorenzo alliance. He also takes the opportunity to officially come clean to his allies about having a hidden immunity idol. Nico talks to Stick about it, and Stick really wants both of his alliances to work together to take out Cat, since neither alliance has enough votes on their own. Stick tells Dohrito that Nico’s good to vote for Cat at the next, and Dohrito is excited by the news. Day 27 At the next immunity challenge, Nico blows the competition away to win immunity. Stick doesn’t try to win the immunity challenge, because his strategy for the game still relies on making sure that people don’t see him as a threat. The eight-person majority alliance all gather together after the immunity challenge and decide to vote out Abi because she’s a challenge threat thanks to winning the last immunity challenge. Dexter is concerned that this isn’t the right move to make because she’s willing to work with them. Nick has dropped the Numbers plan for now, and instead is putting all of his hopes on the Lorenzo alliance successfully blindsiding Cat. Even though Nick is staying loyal to Numbers, he tries to make Numbers feel nervous about tribal council. Numbers doesn’t want to play his hidden immunity idol in case he’s not really in danger, but he also wants the hidden immunity idol to stay with his allies if he does get blindsided, so before tribal council he pulls Dohrito aside and gives him the idol. At tribal council, Cat still thinks that the majority alliance is sticking together. He and Dexter are confident that Abi will be voted out this time around. Cat decides not to play his hidden immunity idol. Their expectations are completely turned on their heads when Cat receives all but two of the votes and becomes the second member of the jury. Voting Confessionals Trivia *Dohrito had the most confessionals this episode with 5. *Brian, Sheff, Steve, Numbers, Abi and Cat ALL had zero. Category:SRorgs: Falkland Islands episodes